Unter einer Decke
by KitKat2006
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es für Sicherheit sorgen, doch diese spezielle Lümmeltüte bescherte vier Quidditchteams und einem Kommentator eine ziemlich schlaflose Nacht. Alles dreht sich um die Frage: Wer steckt hier mit wem unter einer Decke? Oneshot


**A/N:** OK, seid gnädig mit mir. Dies hier ist das erste M-Rating-Werk von mir, dass es in die Öffentlichkeit schafft (auch wenn es weiß Gott nicht das erste ist, dass ich geschrieben habe ;-) ). Ich habe absichtlich keine Charaktere angegeben, weil die ganze Geschichte darauf beruht, dass ihr rätselt, um wen es hier geht. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt meinen beiden "Übeltätern" auf die Schliche, auch wenn ich hoffe, ihr entdeckt sie eben nicht zu früh. Ich habe mir nämlich wirklich Mühe gegeben, sie einigermaßen gut zu verstecken.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles und ich habe auch kein Geld für erfolgreiche Verkupplungen bekommen. Schade eigentlich.

**Warnung:** Für alle, die es noch nicht bemerkt haben, dies hier ist ein M-Rating-Oneshot. Das bedeutet, dass es hier in verschiedenen Passagen absolut nicht jugendfrei zugeht. Wenn also irgendjemand von euch ein Problem damit hat, hat er bzw sie jetzt noch die Chance, den Notausgang zu benutzen.

OK, ich habe euch gewarnt. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Allen die jetzt noch hier sind, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen und viel Erfolg beim rätseln.

* * *

„Ein Stück Plastik. Ein winziges, kleines Stückchen Plastik. Wir stecken mit alle Mann in dieser Scheiße, weil einer von euch Idioten nicht in der Lage dazu war, seinen Müll wegzuräumen, nachdem er seinen Spaß hatte. Was ist eigentlich los mit euch? Habt ihr beim Training einen Klatscher zuviel an den Schädel bekommen oder habt ihr euch das Hirn aus dem Kopf gevögelt?"

Mit einem mörderischen Glimmen in den Augen drehte Lee Jordan sich einmal um die eigene Achse und sah sich den um ihn versammelten Haufen Quidditchspieler vorwurfsvoll an. Mit seiner linken Hand hielt er das winzige Beweisstück in die Höhe, dass dafür gesorgt hatte, dass 29 Schüler aus 4 verschiedenen Häusern und 6 verschiedenen Jahrgängen gleichzeitig in der Bibliothek zum Strafdienst antreten mußten.

„Könntest du dich mal ein bißchen weniger bildlich ausdrücken, Jordan.", fuhr Cedric Diggory empört auf und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Debbie Brown, seine neue Treiberin, die gerade erst im zweiten Schuljahr war, und auf Lee's Worte hin dunkelrot angelaufen war. „Wir haben schließlich auch Jüngere hier."

„Ach komm schon, Diggory.", spottete Montague und schwang sich lässig auf einen der unzähligen Bibliothekstische. „Wenn die Kleine sich in der rauen Quidditchwelt rumtreiben will, muß sie mit sowas klarkommen. Wir sind hier schließlich keine Balett-Truppe."

„Ich mag's gar nicht sagen, aber der Kerl hat Recht.", grummelte Fred, der mit verschränkten Armen an einem Bücherregal lehnte und mit grimmiger Miene seine Füße anstarrte.

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich mich jetzt mit dir verbrüdere, Weasley.", brummte Montague zurück.

„Davon hat niemand was ge-",

„HEY! Können wir mal zum Thema zurückkommen?", fiel Lee ihm verärgert ins Wort. „Ich verpasse heute Abend ein Date, nur weil einer von euch Idioten seine Lümmeltüte nicht entsorgen konnte."

„Also, so wie ich das sehe, ist die Lümmeltüte nicht das Problem.", murmelte Cho halblaut vor sich hin, was sie schlagartig in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses brachte. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie in die Runde und hob abwehrend die Arme. „Was?", fragte sie. „Ist doch so? Es ist schließlich nur dieses blöde Plastiktütchen gefunden worden. Die Lümmeltüte ist ja scheinbar unauffindbar. Soweit habt ihr Kerle ja nun mitgedacht."

„Ach, und wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass es einer von uns Kerlen war, Chang?" Miles Bletchley sah die kleine Ravenclawsucherin herausfordernd an. „Es könnte ja auch eine von euch Ladys gewesen sein, die sich mit einem ihrer Fans in der Gerätekammer amüsiert hat."

„Garantiert nicht, Bletchley.", schoss Angelina zurück und hielt einige unerträglich lange Sekunden lang dem giftigen Blick des Slytherinhüters stand, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Wir Mädels sind nämlich intelligent genug, Beweisstücke zu vernichten, damit sowas wie das hier eben nicht vorkommt."

„Sicher Johnson?", hakte Bletchley breit grinsend an und warf Lee einen spöttischen Blick zu, der fragend die Augenbraue hob und die aufgerissene Stück Plastik in einer Hand zusammen knüllte. „Vielleicht versuchst du ja auch gerade nur davon abzulenken, dass du es warst."

„Und mit wem, bitteschön?", fragte Angelina ihn und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu, während Oliver sichtlich die Ohren aufsperrte und seine Jägerin aufmerksam ansah.

„Wie wär's mit ihm?", fragte Bletchley sie und wies ohne hinzusehen auf Lee, während er Angelina nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Es ist schließlich ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Jordan scharf auf dich ist."

Unterdrücktes Lachen war zu hören, dass in diesem Fall nicht nur aus der Slytherinecke kam. Lee verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas von „Schön wär's" vor sich hin, während Angelina Bletchley mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte und sich dann lässig abwandte.

„Lee gibt nur heiße Luft von sich. Der ist auf ganz andere Mädels scharf."

„Ach ja? Und auf welche?", fragte Adrian Pucey, der bisher nur stumm auf einem verkehrt herum gedrehten Stuhl gesessen und der Unterhaltung zugehört hatte. Er sah Angelina einen Moment an, und ließ den Blick dann über Katie und Alicia gleiten, die ein Stück hinter ihr standen.

„Auf uns garantiert nicht.", gab Alicia zurück und warf Adrian einen giftigen Blick zu, den dieser amüsiert grinsend zurückgab.

Katie nickte lediglich, während Lee jetzt endgültig der Kragen platzte. Stinksauer hieb er mit der Faust auf den Tisch und warf dann das aufgerissene Stück Plastik darauf.

„Ich will jetzt verdammt nochmal wissen, welchem von euch Idioten ich diese ungerechtfertigte Strafarbeit und ein geplatztes Date zu verdanken habe, sonst werde ich ungemütlich."

Kollektives Schweigen war die Antwort, als sich zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts alle 28 Quidditchspieler in einer Sache einig waren. Wütend griff Lee nach einem Bücherstapel, der auf einem Tisch neben ihm lag.

„Mindestens zwei von euch lügen. Und die zwei sollten sich warm anziehen, wenn ich heraus finde, wer sie sind.", meinte er eisig und warf nochmal einen mörderischen Blick in die Runde, bevor er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Kräuterkunderegal davonmaschierte. „Und nur weil ich Idiot mich mit meiner großen Klappe nicht zurückhalten kann und meine, als Stadionsprecher Karriere machen zu müssen, sitze ich jetzt mit in der Scheiße. 28 Idioten, und ich büße wegen deren abhanden gekommenen Denkvermögen. Nicht zu fassen."

* * *

_Sie spürte ihn hinter sich, bevor er sich überhaupt bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Sie wußte einfach, dass er da war, spürte, dass er sie ansah, ganz langsam und lautlos von hinten an sie heran trat. Sie spürte, wie sein Atem heiß über ihre fast nackten Schultern strich – die Spaghettiträger ihres Tops verbargen kaum etwas. Ganz vorsichtig und federleicht strichen seine Fingerspitzen an ihren nackten Armen hinauf und hinunter und sorgten dafür, dass ihr ein Schauer den Rücken runterlief. Leise zischend zog sie die Luft ein. _

„_Wir sollten das nicht tun.", flüsterte sie leise. Sie schloß die Augen und lehnte sich an seinen durchtrainierten Quidditchkörper zurück._

_Seine Lippen strichen jetzt über ihren Nacken, blieben ein paar Herzschläge lang an ihrem Puls hängen und setzten dann ihren Weg nach oben fort._

„_Du hast Recht.", murmelte er leise in ihr Ohr. „Wir sollten das nicht tun. Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll. Sag mir, dass ich gehen soll."_

„_Ich ..." Sie wimmerte leise, als er an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Ihre Knie fühlten sich seltsam weich an und in ihrem Kopf setzte eine seltsame Leere ein. „Ich ... kann nicht."_

_Seine Hände schoben sich langsam zu ihrer Taille und drehten sie mit einer flüssigen Bewegung herum. In seinen Augen konnte sie die gleichen heftigen Gefühle sehen, wie sie in ihrem Inneren tobten. Sie waren dunkel, so dunkel, wie sie sie sonst selten sah. Ein weiterer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, als sie sah, wie diese Augen zu ihren Lippen wanderten, und sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie vor unterdrückter Anspannung an ihrer Unterlippe kaute._

„_Nicht", flüsterte er leise und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen. „Deine Lippen sind viel zu anziehend, um sie so zu behandeln."_

_Er ließ die Hand sinken und zog sie mit der anderen noch näher an sie heran. Ganz langsam näherte er sich ihr, seine Lippen fuhren ganz sacht über ihre, bevor er einen erstickten Laut ausstieß, seine Lippen fester auf ihre preßte und sie tief und leidenschaftlich küßte._

* * *

„OK, ihr drei. Ich will nur ein einziges Wort von euch hören. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, okay?"

Streng sah Oliver seine drei Jägerinnen an, die mit mehreren Armen voll Büchern zwischen zwei Regalen standen und nicht sonderlich begeistert die dorthin gehörigen Bücher einsortierten. Zwar waren sie nicht wirklich wild darauf, das riesige Chaos in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts aufzuräumen, dass sich dort über all die Jahre verbreitet hatte, aber ihnen war noch weniger danach, sich stundenlang mit den Mitgliedern der anderen Teams zu fetzen. Also hatten sie das kleinere der beiden Übel gewählt.

Seufzend drehte Alicia sich um und sah Oliver nicht sonderlich begeistert an. Sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als dieser sie abwürgte.

„Kein Wort Spinnet.", warnte er sie.

„Entscheide dich mal, was du willst, Wood.", meinte Katie und hievte einen mehrere Kilo schweren Wälzer auf eins der Regalböden, dass es nur so krachte. „Erst willst du ein Wort hören und dann keins. Man weiß ja gar nicht, auf was man sich einstellen soll."

Angelina wandte sich blitzschnell ab und verwandelte ihre unterdrückten Lacher nicht sonderlich erfolgreich in ein Husten um. Alicia war da schon erfolgreicher. Zwar hatte sie ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, aber sie schaffte es zumindest, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Oliver dagegen sah Katie stumm an, deren grün-blauen Augen ihn herausfordernd anblitzten. Warnend hob er einen Zeigefinger und hielt ihn ihr unter die Nase.

„Ich warne dich, Bell. Reiz mich nicht. Ich bin kurz vor dem platzen.", warnte er sie und sah dann seine beiden anderen Jägerinnen nacheinander eindringlich an. „Wir stehen so kurz davor, diese Mistkerle aus Slytherin von ihren hohen Rössern zu stoßen und wenn ich herausfinde, dass eine von euch das auf's Spiel setzt, weil sie meint, sie müsse sich mit irgendjemandem im Gerätelager rumtreiben, drehe ich derjenigen den Hals um."

„Soll das heißen, du unterstellst uns, wir würden uns mit einem der Slytherins einlassen?", fuhr Angelina empört auf, und auch auf Katies und Alicias Stirnen standen steile Falten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Johnson.", gab Oliver zurück und fixierte seinen Blick von herausfordernden grün-blauen Augen auf empörte dunkelbraune. „Sag du es mir. Hast du was mit einem von denen?" Er sah kurz zu Katie und Alicia rüber. „Hat einer von euch was mit einem von denen?"

„Im Leben nicht.", gab Alicia zurück und schüttelte empört den Kopf. Angelina tippte sich dagegen nur an den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

„Ich glaube, in deinem Oberstübchen hakt es, Wood. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, eine von uns hätte was mit einer Schlange, kennst du uns wirklich nicht."

„Bei Dachsen wäre ich mir dagegen nicht so sicher.", warf Katie breit grinsend ein und warf einen Blick an Oliver vorbei. Stirnrunzelnd wandte dieser sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Cedric Diggory mit zwei Teamkollegen hinter einem der anderen Regale verschwand. Mühsam beherrscht drehte er sich wieder um und funkelte Katie verärgert an.

„Auch Dachse sind nicht erlaubt.", knurrte er. „Genauso wenig wie Adler. Es ist absolut gar keiner erlaubt. Ihr sollt euch auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren. Also, seid ihr hieran Schuld?"

„Ich habe nichts in irgendeiner Gerätekammer vergessen, was mit gehört, Käpt'n. Keine Sorge.", gab Katie gelassen zurück, während Alicia und Angelina nickten. „Aber du solltest mal unsere Treiber verhören. Ich wäre mir bei denen nicht ganz so sicher, was ihre Unschuld angeht."

„Keine Sorge. Die kriegen ihr Fett auch noch weg.", brummte Oliver und warf allen dreien noch einen letzten abschätzenden Blick zu, den sie alle unbeeindruckt erwiderten. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir diesen Scheiß niemandem aus unserem Team zu verdanken haben. Sonst gnade ihnen Merlin."

Vor sich hin schimpfend wirbelte Oliver herum und verschwand in den Weiten der Hogwartsbibliothek. Seine Jägerinnen blieben kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Wißt ihr, wenn ich unseren weltfremden Kapitän nicht so wahnsinnig gut kennen würde, würde ich sagen, er selber hat etwas zu verbergen, so extrem wie ihn die Sache aufregt.", meinte Katie und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, während sie auf die Stelle sah, an der Oliver gerade noch gestanden hatte.

„Wood?", meinte Alicia breit grinsend. „Heimliche Schäferstündchen mit einem Mädchen? Nie im Leben."

„Naja, immerhin war es eine Gerätekammer im Stadion.", meinte Angelina leise lachend. „Könnte also schon seine Handschrift sein."

„Könnte es, aber ich würde meine Mutter darauf verwetten, dass er in diesem Fall unschuldig ist.", gab Alicia zurück.

„Also ich verwette eher meine Mutter, dass unser Käpt'n noch genauso jungfräulich ist, wie am Tag seiner Geburt.", gab Katie trocken zurück. „Der Kerl gibt sich selber einfach nicht die Zeit, sich mal mit Liebesdingen zu befassen."

„Wirklich traurig.", seufzte Angelina und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Er verpaßt einiges."

„Ja, zum Beispiel Schäferstündchen in Gerätekammern.", meinte Alicia und alle drei brachen in amüsiertes Gelächter aus.

* * *

_Langsam schob er sie rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine Tür stieß. Der Türgriff drückte ihr ins Kreuz und sie keuchte leise auf._

„_Sorry", murmelte er und verschloss ihr gleich wieder die Lippen. _

_Er griff hinter sie, schob die Tür auf und taumelte mit ihr zusammen in das Lager für Hausbanner und ausgemisteter Ausrüstung. Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zu und dirigierte sie zu dem großen Stoffberg in der Ecke. Sie ahnte, was sein Ziel war, ließ sich jedoch willig von ihm durch den Raum schieben. Sie wollte es genauso sehr wie er. Heute Nacht würde sie nichts stoppen. Das fühlte sie tief in sich drin._

_Seine Zunge tanzte mit ihrer, kämpfte mit ihrer, forderte sei immer wieder auf's neue heraus, während seine Hand langsam unter ihr Top glitt. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie sich in den riesigen Stoffberg sinken und zog ihn mit sich. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, sahen, dass in den Augen des anderen des gleich Feuer brannte, wie sie es in sich spürten. Doch schließlich schloß sie die Augen, zu überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen, um noch länger die Kraft zu haben, sie offen zu halten._

_Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihr Schlüsselbein, seine Hand schob sich unter ihrem Top langsam höher, bis sie nur noch Millimeter von ihrem BH entfernt war. Er zögerte einen kurzen Moment, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich weiter gehen durfte. Seine Lippen lösten sich von ihrem Schlüsselbein und er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. _

_Sie hatte den Kopf leicht zurückgeworfen, die Augen geschlossen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich daran zu hindern, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Er grinste amüsiert und schob sich ein Stück höher, bis seine Lippen nur Zentimeter neben ihrem Ohr waren._

„_Habe Gnade mit deiner Lippe, Honey.", flüsterte er ihr kaum hörbar zu und strich im selben Moment federleicht mit der Hand über ihren BH. Ein erstickter Laut entfuhr ihr, als er dabei ihre Brustwarze streifte. „Es wird dir nichts bringen. Ich habe nämlich fest vor, dich heute Nacht zum schreien zu bringen."_

* * *

„Es ist wirklich nicht zu glauben.", schimpfte Roger Davies vor sich hin und trat verärgert gegen ein Regal, was dazu führte, dass auf der anderen Seite einige Bücher rausfielen. Sehr zum Ärger von Draco Malfoy, der dort gerade einige Bücher einsortiert hatte und jetzt verärgert auf das halbe Dutzend Bücher zu seinen Füßen sah. Doch schließlich zuckte er gelassen mit den Schultern und ging. Sollte dieser blöde Davies sich doch darum kümmern. Oder von ihm aus auch Potter. Was kümmerten ihn die Wahrsage-Bücher?

„Was soll das denn? Das Regal kann doch nun wirklich nichts dafür.", meinte Cedric, der mit einem Arm voller Bücher um die Ecke kam.

„Was das soll?", fauchte Roger ihn an. „Ich kann dir sagen, was das soll. Irgendjemand von den Grünen oder Roten baut hier Mist und wir sitzen mit in der Scheiße, weil sie zu feige sind, um dazu zu stehen. Das ist los."

„Du meinst also tatsächlich, dass es einer von denen war?", meinte Cedric nachdenklich und warf einen Blick die Regalreihen entlang, an dessen Ende gerade die Wesleyzwillinge und Lee Jordan mit einigen Slytherins ein ziemlich heftiges Verbalduell austrugen.

„Klar denke ich das.", brummte Roger und wackelte leicht mit dem Zeh, bevor er das Gesicht verzog. Er hätte nicht so feste zutreten sollen, auch wenn er verärgert war. „Denk doch mal nach. Ich habe zwei Zweitklässler im Team, die an sowas noch nicht wirklich denken, Cho ist noch nichtmal 15 und weiß mit Sicherheit, dass sie zu Hause einen Heidenärger kriegt, wenn sie soweit geht. Ihre Familie ist da ziemlich altmodisch eingestellt. Sophia und ich haben es auch noch nicht getan, weil sie sich für ihre Hochzeitsnacht aufsparen will. Ist mir zwar nicht so ganz Recht, aber letztendlich sitzt sie da am längeren Hebel. Ich kann sie schließlich nicht dazu zwingen. Bleiben bei mir noch Linda und Lukas."

„Die sind immerhin alt genug.", warf Cedric ein, doch Roger winkte ab.

„Die sind zwar beide schon im fünften Jahr, aber Linda ist Single und Lukas ist mit einer Drittklässlerin zusammen. Die waren es beide nicht."

„Sicher?" Cedric sah nachdenklich auf ein Buchcover, runzelte irritiert die Stirn und legte es auf einem Tisch neben sich ab, bevor er sich das nächste vornahm. „Ich meine, du weißt nicht, was Linda in ihrer Freizeit so tut. Immerhin könnte sie die Gelegenheit mal nutzen, wenn ihr einer gefällt. Sie ist schließlich nicht unbeliebt hier."

„Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass sie es nicht tun würde, wenn sie vergeben wäre, aber nicht so.", meinte Roger und nahm ebenfalls eins der Bücher in die Hand, die Cedric gerade einsortierte. „Linda ist nicht der Typ für One-Night-Stands."

* * *

_Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr, und ein bislang unbekanntes Gefühl schoß durch ihren Körper und sammelte sich heiß und kribbelig in ihrer unteren Körperhälfte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Stoffberg unter ihr und seine Lippen wanderten an ihrem Hals entlang zu ihren Schultern, küßten sich bis zu ihrem Top-Träger vor und kamen dort zum Halt._

_Vorsichtig schob er ihn über ihre Schulter, wanderte dann langsam auf die andere Seite und schoben den Träger dort ebenfalls nach unten. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihr Dekollte weiter nach unten, während er ihr Top immer weiter nach unten schob. _

_Sie löste ihre Hände aus dem Stoffberg und schob sie in seine Haare, um ihn anzuheben._

„_Was denn?", grinste er. „Schon genug?"_

„_Absolut nicht.", gab sie leicht atemlos zurück. „Und jetzt halt die Klappe und küß mich."_

„_Wie könnte ich so einer Einladung widerstehen." Mit einem hungrigen Kuß verschloß er ihr die Lippen, während sie ungeduldig an seinem T-shirt zog, bis sie ihre Hände darunter schieben konnte. Jetzt entfuhr auch ihm ein leises Stöhnen und er löste den Kuß gerade lange genug, damit sie ihm das T-shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Sofort hatte er ihre Lippen wieder in Besitz genommen und sie ließ ungeduldig ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten._

_Mit einer geschickten Bewegung schob er ihr eine Hand unter den Po und hob sie leicht an, ließ sie spüren, wie sehr auch ihn diese ganze Situation anmachte. Bevor sie überhaupt wußte, wie ihr geschah, hatte er ihr ihr Top mitsamt ihrer Shorts mit einer schnellen Geste nach unten geschoben. Ungeduldig mit den Füßen strampelnd kickte sie die störenden Kleidungstücke schließlich ganz von sich._

* * *

„Hey Wood!" Flint grinste Oliver breit an, als dieser herumwirbelte und sich zu seinem Erzfeind umdrehte. Dieser saß lässig auf einer Fensterbank, hatte die Füße an eine nahe Säule gestemmt und interessierte sich nicht die Bohne für die allgemeine Geschäftigkeit seiner „Mitgefangenen". „Hast du schon rausgefunden, wer aus deinem Team zu blöd ist, sich beim vögeln nicht erwischen zu lassen?"

Drei Regale weiter lugten daraufhin zwei rote Haarschöpfe um die Ecke, doch nachdem Oliver ihnen einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen hatte, verschwanden sie so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Merkwürdig befriedigt wandte er sich daraufhin wieder an Flint, der diesen stummen Blickwechsel ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, und jetzt noch durchtriebener grinste.

„Ach, einer der beiden war es also. Warum wundert es mich nicht? Oder waren es etwa beide?" Flint tat so, als würde er scharf nachdenken, was Oliver verärgert die Hände zu Fäusten ballen ließ. „Wen haben die zwei denn flachgelegt? Eine deiner Jägerinnen? Wäre verständlich. Die drei sind verflucht heiß."

„Es geht dich einen Scheiß an, ob meine Jägerinnen heiß sind oder nicht, Flint.", zischte Oliver ihn an, und hielt sich nur mit Mühe davon ab, dem widerlichen Slytherin eine reinzuhauen.

Dieser zog jetzt eine Augenbraue hoch, als hätte er plötzlich eine Erkenntnis.

„Ach so ist das? Du willst sie wohl für dich alleine, was? Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum ihr ständig am trainieren seid. Bisher war ich der Meinung, dass ihr einfach nur Angst vor uns habt, aber jetzt sieht die Sache ja völlig anders aus. Du vernascht die drei wohl regelmäßig selber, was? Ich geb's ungerne zu, aber du bist zu beneiden. Meine Jäger sind lange nicht so heiß. Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal darüber nachdenken, sie gegen weibliche Jäger auszutauschen. Scheint doch Vorteile zu haben."

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Flint. Wir lassen uns nicht so einfach austauschen."

Wie aus dem Nichts waren die beiden fehlenden Slytherinjäger Adrian Pucey und Cliff Montague aufgetaucht und warfen ihrem Kapitän nicht gerade freundliche Blicke zu.

„Nein, so einfach lassen sich bei euch die Spieler nicht austauschen.", gab Oliver den beiden Recht, ließ aber Flint nicht aus den Augen. „Es sei denn, man hat einen reichen Daddy und kann sich ins Team einkaufen. Dann ist es sogar unwichtig, dass man völlig talentfrei ist."

Heftiges Lachen war hinter einem Regal ein Stück hinter Oliver zu hören, was sich verdächtig nach Harry anhörte. Ganz sicher war Oliver sich aber nicht, da es im gleichen Moment abgewürgt wurde, als hätte der Verursacher sich den Mund zugehalten oder in etwas reingebissen. Die sich schnell entfernenden Schritte verrieten außerdem, dass derjenige hinter dem Regal, sei es nun Harry oder jemand anderes, sich schleunigst verdrückte, um nicht zwischen die Fronten zu geraten.

Das slytherinsche Jägertrio warf finstere Blicke auf das entsprechende Regal. Oliver dagegen nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinem ärgsten Widersacher auf dem Quidditchfeld nochmal einen überlegenen Blick zuzuwerfen, um sich dann zu verziehen. Er hatte da immerhin noch zwei Treiber, die er sich vorknöpfen wollte. Seinem Sucher vertraute er in diesem Fall, dass er unschuldig war. Harry traute er diese zwischenmenschliche Kontaktaufnahme einfach noch nicht zu. Aber Fred und George Weasley waren da schon ein anderes Kaliber.

* * *

_Mit einer sanften Geste strich er ihr Haar zurück, sein Mund fand ihren zu einem weiteren leidenschaftlich-hungrigen Kuß. Sie keuchte leise auf, strich ungeduldig mit den Händen über ihn, wollte ihn am liebsten überall gleichzeitig berühren. Er hinterließ eine heiße, feuchte Spur an ihrem Hals, bis er den Kopf senkte und ihre Brust über dem dünnen Stoff ihres BHs küßte._

„_Oh ... Gott ...", keuchte sie als eine weitere heiße Welle ihren Körper durchlief. Nur halb bekam sie mit, wie sein Körper von unterdrücktem Lachen vibrierte._

„_Du brauchst mich nicht Gott nennen, Honey.", meinte er leise und sein heißer Atem sorgte für eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. „Aber ich habe natürlich auch nichts dagegen, wenn du es tust."_

_Sie krallte die Hände in seine Schulter, sorgte dafür, dass er scharf einatmete, als ihre Nägel sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut drückten und ließ den Kopf ergeben auf ihre Schulter sinken. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Beine um seine Taille schoben und sie sich ihm entgegen hob. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm._

„_Langsam Honey", gab er mühsam beherrscht zurück, und jetzt war er es, der sich auf die Unterlippe biß. „Wenn du so weitermachst, ist das hier schneller vorbei, als uns beiden recht ist."_

„_Sorry", murmelte sie, löste ihren Klammergriff um seine Taille aber keineswegs._

* * *

„OK, ich habe da mal eine Liste gemacht." Hufflepuff-Treiberin Rebecca Hutchinson schwang sich auf einen Tisch und sah nachdenklich auf eine Liste in ihrer Hand. „Wir haben hier genau zwei Siebtklässler, Flint und Wood. Dazu kommen mit Sophia Baker, Liam Diggle, Adrian Pucey und Miles Bletchley vier Sechstklässler – je einmal aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff und zweimal aus Slytherin. Und dann haben wir noch sagenhafte 10 Vertreter aus dem fünften Jahr."

„10?" Cho Chang drehte sich verblüfft um. „Das ist ja ein komplettes Drittel."

„Ganz genau.", Rebecca nickte und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Das gibt einiges Chaos, wenn die alle auf einmal wegfallen. Und es betrifft dann sogar alle Teams. Gryffindor am meisten."

„Ja" Linda Walker, das Hütergenie der Ravenclaws nickte nachdenklich. „Die Weasleys, Angelina und Alicia stellen die Hälfte von deren Team. Auf Platz zwei dürften dann ... ihr stehen, oder?" Sie sah Rebecca fragend an.

Diese nickte. „Ja, Kayla, Cedric und ich. Dann kommt ihr mit Simon und dir, und auf Platz vier kämpft dieser Widerling Montague einsam für Slytherin."

„Widerlich ist noch nett ausgedrückt.", gab Cho zurück und schüttelte sich, als sie an die letzte Begegnung mit dem arroganten Slytherin zurück dachte. Diese war gerade erst drei Wochen her, und hatte in der Nähe des Zaubertränkekerkers stattgefunden. Sie war heilfroh gewesen, dass Roger aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und sie gerettet hatte. Sie schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und schob die Erinnerung zur Seite, bevor sie Rebecca fragend ansah. „Und was sagt uns deine Liste jetzt?"

„Dass es insgesamt 16 Personen gibt – davon 11 männliche und 5 weibliche -, die vom Alter her reif genug sind, um sich mit einem der anderen oder einem Nicht-Quidditchspieler oder einer Nicht-Quidditchspielerin zu vergnügen. Eigentlich ist es sogar einer mehr, denn immerhin hat auch Lee Jordan, genau wie wir Spieler, Zugang zu diesem Teil des Stadions."

„Klar, deswegen ist er ja jetzt auch mit hier und mault rum, weil er sein geheimnisvolles Date verpaßt.", warf Linda trocken ein und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass es nur jemand oberhalb des vierten Jahrgangs gewesen sein könnte?"

„Na hör mal.", wandte Rebecca empört ein. „Fünfzehn ist doch noch recht jung. Ich für meinen Teil habe noch nicht wirklich das Verlangen nach solchen Aktivitäten. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass jemand, der jünger ist als ich, schon an sowas denkt."

„Bei dieser kleinen Slytherinratte wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", meinte Linda. „Dieser Malfoy ist ein ganz ausgekochter Mistkerl."

Rebecca warf ihr einen verdutzten Blick zu und legte dann die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. Und auch Cho warf Linda einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor sie nachdenklich nickte.

„Da hat sie gar nicht so unrecht. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir ihn in diesem Fall dazuzählen können.", gab sie zu. „Allerdings solltest du Katie Bell mit dazu zählen, wenn du 15 als Mindestalter annimmst. Die hat nämlich irgendwann Anfang September Geburtstag. Soweit ich weiß, fehlen nur ein paar Tage, um sie ein Schuljahr höher zu bringen. Und ich glaube, euer Simon ist auch schon 15, oder?"

Rebecca nickte und schrieb die beiden Namen mit auf die Liste.

„Ja, Simon hatte im Januar Geburtstag.", meinte sie. „Also haben wir mit Katie, Simon und Lee jetzt 19 Verdächtige. 13 männliche und 6 weibliche."

„Klingt nach einer Orgie.", grinste Linda und Cho lachte leise auf.

„Eine Orgie mit einem einzigen Kondom? Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.", gab Rebecca zurück, grinste dann allerdings auch. „Allerdings könnten es durchaus mehrere gewesen sein, und sie haben nur dieses eine Beweisstück vergessen. Wer weiß?"

„Dumm gelaufen, würde ich sagen.", meinte Linda grinsend. „Andererseits glaube ich das nun auch wieder nicht. Ich schätze wirklich, dass es nur zwei waren, die da ihren Spaß miteinander hatten."

„Und wie kriegen wir raus, wer diese beiden waren?", fragte Cho. „Mindestens einer muß es ja gewesen sein, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass wir beide Schuldige unter uns haben. Es ist nämlich wirklich schwer, Unbefugte durch die Sperre zu kriegen."

„Du sagst es.", meinte Linda und sah Rebecca fragend an.

„Ausschlußverfahren.", meinte diese schulterzuckend und zückte wieder ihre Feder. „Also, fangen wir an. Ich war es nicht, darauf gebe ich euch mein Wort. Sophia war es garantiert auch nicht."

„Nein, unsere eiserne Jungfrau war es garantiert nicht.", stimmte Linda ihr zu und grinste dann. „Was aber nicht heißt, dass unser Kapitän aus dem Rennen ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat der sich mit einer anderen den Frust in dieser Hinsicht abreagiert."

„Linda!", fuhr Cho auf, doch auch sie grinste breit bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Kapitän nicht ganz so treu und verständnisvoll sein könnte, wie es immer den Anschein hatte.

* * *

_Wieder und wieder hauchte er ihren Namen und Liebesbekundungen, während er mit seinen Händen über ihre samtweiche Haut strich. An dem kleinen Muttermal links neben ihrem Bauchnabel verweilte er einen Moment länger, was sie dazu brachte, sich ungeduldig unter ihm zu winden. Langsam schob er seine Hand tiefer, strich liebkosend über ihre Beine, immer darauf achtend, ob sie wirklich damit einverstanden war, was er tat. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Unsicherheit ihrerseits würde er die ganze Sache abbrechen – selbst wenn es ihn umbringen würde._

_Doch sie gab ihm mit keiner Geste zu verstehen, dass er zu weit ging. Motiviert von dieser Erkenntnis wagte er sich weiter vor, strich langsam über den Saum ihres Slips und wanderte dann weiter nach unten. Ein heftiges Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als er genau über die Stelle fuhr, wo sich alle ihre Empfindungen zu sammeln schienen._

_Die Stimme heiser vor mühsam beherrschten Verlangen strich er über den heißen und leicht feuchten Stoff. „Sag mir, was du willst, Honey." Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Bauchnabel zum Saum ihres Slips runter. „Sag es mir."_

* * *

Debbie Brown hockte hinter einem Regal und spähte durch eine Lücke in der Bücherreihe auf das Geschehen vor ihr. Sie zuckte zu Tode erschrocken zusammen, als jemand die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Mit riesigen Augen und heftig pochendem Herzen sah sie sich um und schloss sie erleichtert wieder, als sie ihren Jägerkollegen und Jahrgangskameraden Steve Hunter hinter ihr sah. Doch dann öffnete sie sie wieder und hieb ihm mit der geballten Faust gegen den Oberarm.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?", fauchte sie ihn verärgert an. „Ich dachte schon, einer von denen da hätte mich erwischt, wie ich sie belausche. Immerhin sind die nicht ganz vollständig."

„Wer denn?", fragte Steve, spähte ebenfalls durch die Lücke und stieß dann einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Ah, verstehe. Die Schlangen rotten sich zusammen. Was meinst du? Ob die was zu verbergen haben?"

„Was meinst du? Ob Snape weiß, was Shampoo ist?", gab Debbie zurück und verdrehte die Augen. „Blöde Frage. Klar haben die was zu verbergen. Das haben die in ihrem grün-silbernen Gencode fest verankert. Slytherins haben immer irgendetwas zu verbergen."

„OK, Punkt für dich.", gab Steve zu und sah Debbie fragend an. „Die Frage dabei ist jetzt nur, haben die nur allgemein was zu verbergen oder ist einer von denen schuldig daran, dass wir hier sind."

„Irgendwie bin ich da ziemlich sicher.", gab Debbie zur Antwort. „Ich frage mich nur, wer von den Mädchen aus den anderen Teams der andere schuldige Teil ist. Ich meine, wer läßt sich denn ernsthaft mit einer Schlange ein, wenn sie es nicht unbedingt muß."

Steve machte plötzlich große Augen. „Du meinst, einer von denen hat eins der Mädchen aus den anderen Teams irgendwie dazu erpreßt?"

„Naja" Debbie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, aber ... oh Merlin! Was, wenn das wirklich so ist?"

„Was, wenn was wirklich so ist?", fragte eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Erschrocken fuhren die zwei Hufflepuff-Zweitklässler herum und sahen in Draco Malfoys spöttisch-überlegenes Gesicht.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Steve halblaut.

* * *

_Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe und krallte ihr Nägel wieder in seine Schulter, wollte ihm nicht antworten, konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was sie wollte, ohne Angst, billig zu klingen._

_Langsam ließ er die Fingerspitzen unter den Saum ihres Slips gleiten und sah zu ihr hoch._

„_Sprich mit mir, Honey.", bat er sie leise und hauchte einen Kuß ein winziges Stück weiter südlich auf ihren Slip. „Laß mich nicht weiter gehen, als soweit, wie es für dich okay ist. Sag mir, was ich tun soll."_

„_Ich ... ich möchte", antwortete sie und keuchte ein weiteres Mal auf, als er einen weiteren Kuß auf ihren Slip hauchte. Wieder ein Stück tiefer, während seine Fingerspitzen aufreizend langsam unter dem Saum entlang fuhren._

„_Was, Honey?"_

„_Berühr mich.", schaffte sie heraus zu pressen, und hob ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen._

„_Wo?", flüsterte er leise und hauchte einen weiteren Kuß auf ihren Slip, dem er deutlich anmerkte, dass sie immer erregter wurde._

„_Daaaaa", schrie sie leise auf und er schob sich leise lachen höher, bis er ihren Mund erreichte. Er hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuß auf die Lippen und schob sich ihrem Ohr entgegen._

„_Da?", fragte er nach und strich mit seiner Hand über die Stelle, wo er gerade den letzten Kuß hingehaucht hatte. Allerdings immer noch oberhalb des Slips._

_Sie wimmerte leise und wandte sich unruhig unter ihm. Seine Hand schob sich wieder höher und sie protestierte mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen, doch er hauchte ihr wieder einen Kuß auf die Lippen und schob gleichzeitig langsam seine Hand unter den Saum ihres Slips. _

_Fragend sah er sie an und als er spürte, wie sie sich ihm entgegen schob und ihm dabei ohne Anzeichen von Angst in die Augen sah, ließ er die Hand weiter runter gleiten. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit fand er genau die Stelle, an der sie am empfindlichsten war, und an der sie von ihm berührt werden wollte._

„_Oh Gott, jaaahh", preßte sie hervor, als er begann, immer schneller mit den Finger über genau diese Stelle zu streichen. Ihre Hände krallten sich wieder in den Stoffberg unter ihnen und sie stieß leise spitze Schreie aus. „Hör nicht auf ... bitte ... hör nicht auf ..."_

„_Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken.", hauchte er mit deutlich heiserer Stimme und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen._

_Sie biß hart auf ihre Unterlippe, krallte sich fester in den Stoffberg und stemmte die Fersen ebenfalls hinein, als sie sich ihm entgegen hob._

* * *

Ein lauter Knall ertönte hinter Fred, was ihn dazu veranlaßte, mädchenhaft aufquiekend einen Satz nach vorne zu machen. Er wirbelte erschrocken herum und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass niemand gehört hatte, welchen Laut er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Und wenn doch, dass, wer immer es auch gehört hatte, es nicht ihm andichtete.

Hinter ihm stand Lee, die Hände auf das „Lexikon der unheimlich überbewerteten Illusions- und Verwirrungszauber" gestützt, dass er gerade mit Schwung auf einen Tisch gehievt hatte.

„Sag mal ...", fing Fred an, wurde jedoch gleich darauf von Lee unterbrochen, der ihn finster anfunkelte.

„Carmen Ramirez. Ich habe heute Abend Carmen Ramirez versetzen müssen, weil irgendeiner von euch vollkommen verblödeten Idioten seinen Müll nicht wegräumen konnte. Sagt mir bitte, dass es nicht einer meiner beiden besten Freunde war, der mir das Date meines Lebens versaut hat."

„Also, ich kann zwar nicht für Gred sprechen, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dir dieses Date nicht versaut habe.", antwortete George und sprang breit grinsend von einem Stuhl, während er jetzt, genau wie Lee, Fred abwartend ansah.

Dieser starrte Lee jedoch vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Du hattest heute Abend ein Date mit Carmen Ramirez?", fragte er und seine Augen wurden immer größer. „Mit _der _Carmen Ramirez?"

„Hast du es mir nun versaut oder nicht?", knurrte Lee und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Denn ich warne dich, wenn du es warst, solltest du ganz schnell zusehen, dass du Land gewinnst, Weasley."

„Hey, komm runter von deinem Hormontrip, Jordan.", meinte Fred und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich wünschte ich wäre es gewesen. Dann würde ich den Mist hier wenigstens verdientermaßen tun."

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.", meinte George und schwang sich jetzt im Schneidersitz auf den Tisch, um Lee fragend anzusehen. „Und jetzt erzähl uns lieber, wie du die Ramirez zu einem Date überreden konntest."

„Sehr gute Idee.", stimmte Fred ihm zu, schwang sich einen Stuhl herum und setzte sich falsch herum drauf. „Und vor allem würde uns interessieren, wann du uns davon erzählen wolltest. Immerhin bist du mehr als nur unser Freund."

„Ganz genau.", nickte George überdeutlich. „Du bist der Bruder, den wir nie hatten."

„Ihr habt ... vier von der Sorte, als ich das letzte Mal durchgezählt habe.", erwiderte Lee und warf beiden einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Und eine verdammt pfiffige Schwester, die ihr nicht vergessen solltet."

„Ginny ist okay", meinte Fred und winkte ab. „Aber den männlichen Teil unserer Geschwister kannst du in der Pfeife rauchen. Zumindest die, die greifbar sind und sich nicht den ganzen Tag mit Mumien und Drachen rumschlagen."

„Also ich denke, dass ..."

„Was du denkst, interessiert nicht, Lee.", würgte George ihn ab. „Komm zum Thema."

„Wie hast du die Ramirez für heute Abend eingefangen?", hakte Fred nach.

„Ihr zwei schafft mich.", seufzte Lee und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ja, darin sind wir wirklich gut.", grinste George.

* * *

„_Oh Gott, ich ..." _

_Sie schob ihre Hand an seinem Arm entlang nach unten, um ihn zu stoppen. Fragend sah er auf und versank fast in ihren Augen, in denen er nicht den leisesten Zweifel an dem erkennen konnte, was sie hier gerade taten. Trotzdem, sie hatte ihn gestoppt. Warum?_

„_Alles okay, Honey?" Er schob ihr mit der anderen Hand langsam eine Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, ihre Lippen von seinen Küssen geschwollen, in ihren Augen lag ein eigentümlicher Glanz. Sie hatte in seinen Augen noch nie schöner ausgesehen._

„_Ja", antwortete sie leise und lächelte. „Aber ..."_

_Sie verstummte und sah leicht verlegen zur Seite. Jetzt trotz ihrer Versicherung, dass sie okay war, leicht verunsichert, zog er die Hand unter ihrer weg, die sie immer noch festhielt, und schob mit dem Zeigefinger dieser Hand ihren Kopf wieder so, dass sie ihn ansah._

„_Wenn es dir doch zu schnell geht, sag es. Dann hören wir sofort auf.", meinte er leise und zwang sich mit aller Macht, diesen Satz überzeugend klingen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht aufhören. Ganz im Gegenteil, es würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie jetzt von ihm verlangte, dass sie aufhören sollten. Seine Hose war deutlich zu eng geworden und er bräuchte eine verdammt kalte Dusche, wenn sie jetzt die Notbremse ziehen wollte._

„_Ich will nicht, dass wir aufhören.", hauchte sie jedoch und sah ihn immer noch leicht verlegen an. „Ich möchte ..." _

_Ihre Hand, die eben noch seine gestoppt und festgehalten hatte, schob sich jetzt höher, bis sie seinen Oberschenkel berührte. Langsam, leicht schüchtern, schob sie sich weiter hoch. Er schloß die Augen und biß sich verzweifelt um Beherrschung bemüht, auf die Unterlippe._

„_Honey, was tust du da?", preßte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor._

„_Nach was sieht es aus?", fragte sie zurück und strich jetzt leicht über die mehr als deutliche Beule in seiner Hose. Er sog zischend die Luft ein und ließ den Kopf neben ihr in den Stoffberg sinken, während er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und nicht schon in seiner Hose zu kommen. Was schwieriger war, als er erhoffte, denn inzwischen machte sie sich an seinem Knopf zu schaffen. _

_Es war mehr als deutlich, was sie wollte, aber er wollte sich trotzdem ganz sicher sein, dass sie es wirklich wollte und es nicht nur tat, weil sie glaubte, er würde es von ihr erwarten. Deshalb hielt er jetzt ihre Hand vom weitermachen ab._

„_Honey, stop.", keuchte er und hob den Kopf wieder an, um ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher? Ich will nicht, dass du das hier tust, weil du glaubst, es tun zu müssen."_

„_Ich will es. Ganz sicher."_

„_Wirklich ganz sicher?", vergewisserte er sich nochmal. „Weil, wenn du mich jetzt aus der Hose befreist, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Denn das würde mich umbringen."_

„_Ich werde dich umbringen, wenn du noch weiter rumredest und nichts tust.", knurrte sie und schob seine Hand ungeduldig weg, um jetzt seinen Reisverschluß runter zu ziehen._

_Er lachte leise und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen._

„_Nun, du hattest deine Chance zur Flucht, Honey."_

* * *

„Blau", meinte Angelina und sah gelangweilt an die Decke der Hogwartsbibliothek. Sie lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden, hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Blau?", hakte Katie irritiert nach und sah von ihrem Platz auf einem leergeräumten Regalboden zu Angelina runter.

„Ja, blau.", gab diese zurück und wandte den Kopf in Katies Richtung. „Fred und George haben blaue Augen. Graublaue um genau zu sein, und George hat sogar einige grüne Sprenkler darin."

„Da scheint ja jemand ganz genau hingesehen zu haben.", spottete Katie und von Alicia kam ein leises Kichern.

Jetzt wandte Angelina den Blick zu Alicia, die neben ihr mit dem Rücken an dem Regal lehnte, in dem Katie mit angezogenen Beinen saß und wieder Löcher in die gegenüberliegende Seitenwand starrte.

„Ich wüßte nicht, was es da zu kichern gibt, Alicia May Spinnet.", gab Angelina zurück und quiekte leicht auf, als Alicia ihr daraufhin leicht mit dem Fuß in die Seite stieß.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich den Namen nicht leiden kann.", knurrte diese.

„Dann tue nicht so, als hättest du noch nie einem Weasley tiefer in die Augen gesehen.", gab Angelina zurück.

„Punkt für dich.", gab Alicia sich geschlagen und seufzte dann. „OK, der nächste bitte."

„Roger Davies.", murmelte Katie leise und sah fragend von Angelina zu Alicia. Die Gryffindormädchen waren aus lauter Langeweile dazu übergegangen, die Augenfarben ihrer Gegner und Teamkameraden zu analysieren. Mehrere Stunden in einem geschlossenen Raum mit unfreiwilliger Gesellschaft von Freund und Feind konnte dafür sorgen, dass man sich mit den verrücktesten Dingen beschäftigte.

„Öhm ...", grübelte Alicia und sah leicht konfus auf ihre Füße, mit denen sie hin und her wackelte.

„Ich glaube, ... braun, oder?"

Angelina sah zu Katie hoch, die mit erhobener Augenbraue zurücksah.

„Wieso siehst du mich so an? Ich habe nur einen Namen in die Runde geworfen?"

„Aber du spielst auf seiner direkten Gegenposition.", gab Angelina zurück. „Ihr knallt auf dem Feld öfter mal zusammen. Da wäre es nur logisch, wenn du seine Augenfarbe kennst."

„Also die Schlußfolgerung ist wirklich logisch.", meinte Alicia und drehte den Kopf so, dass sie zu Katie raufschielen konnte. „Ich kann dir auch genau sagen, was Montague und der kleine Steve Hunter für eine Augenfarbe haben. Dunkelblau und grün-brau nämlich."

Katie runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was ist mit Hufflepuff?"

„Ist Sophia Baker.", antwortete Alicia. „Hellbraun."

„Wir kommen vom Thema ab.", meinte Angelina. „Welche Augenfarbe hat Roger Davies denn nun, Katie? Und jetzt tue nicht so, als wüßtest du es nicht."

„Braun", antwortete Katie und gab sich somit geschlagen. „Nicht ganz so extrem Schokoladenbraun wie Oliver, aber schon nahe dran. Oliver ist dunkles Nougatbraun, Roger eher Vollmilch."

„Ah ja!", gab Angelina zurück, warf Alicia einen überraschten Blick zu – der von einem überraschten Schulterzucken beantwortet wurde – und warf den nächsten Namen in die Runde. „Harry Potter."

„Smaragdgrün", kam es gleichzeitig von Katie und Alicia, und alle drei brachen in leises Gelächter aus.

„OK, welche Augenfarbe unser Held hat, wissen glaube ich alle hier in Hogwarts. Das war nicht weiter schwierig." Alicia lachte amüsiert in sich hinein. „Machen wir es ein wenig schwieriger. Obwohl ... du müßtest es eigentlich wissen, Angelina. Immerhin spielt er auf deiner Gegenposition."

„Liam Diggle hat grüne-braune Augen, und Lukas Barstow hatten wir schon.", murmelte Angelina vor sich hin und fixierte wieder die Bibliotheksdecke.

„Ich meinte eigentlich Adrian Pucey.", meinte Alicia und sah sie fragend an.

Angelina runzelte irritiert die Stirn und sah nachdenklich an die Decke.

„Adrian Pucey? Ich habe beim besten Willen keine Ahnung.", gab sie zurück.

„Wirklich traurig.", meinte Alicia und seufzte. „Dabei hast du von den Schlangen nun wirklich den bestaussehensten auf deiner Gegenposition."

„Jetzt beschwere dich bloß nicht.", gab Katie zurück und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Du hast es mit Montague auch nicht so schlecht getroffen. Ich dagegen darf mich mit dem einzigen Troll auf einem Quidditchbesen rumschlagen."

Ihre beiden Jägerkolleginnen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, während Katie schmollend die Arme verschränkte und den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an die Regalwand in ihrem Rücken lehnte.

„Ja ja, wer den Schaden hat, ich weiß.", brummte sie.

„Nicht böse sein, Katie.", lachte Alicia. „Du würdest an unsere Stelle auch lachen."

Katie schnaubte jedoch nur und Alicia zuckte daraufhin grinsend mit den Schultern, bevor sie Angelina wieder fragend ansah.

„Also, welche Augenfarbe hat Adrian Pucey denn nun?"

„Ich ... ähm ...", stotterte Angelina irritiert und sah Alicia dann ratlos an. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Sorry!"

„Azurblau.", meinte Katie, noch immer mit zurückgelegtem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen. Sie hatte leise gesprochen, fast wie zu sich selbst. „Adrian Pucey hat azurblaue Augen, die einem durch und durch gehen, wenn sie einen nicht gerade freundlich ansehen."

„Und das weißt du, warum?", fragte Angelina sie, während Alicia sie verblüfft ansah.

„Weil er mir letzte Woche im zweiten Stock aufgelauert hat und wir geschlagene zwanzig Minuten ... naja, um es freundlich zu sagen, diskutiert haben.", gab Katie zur Antwort, hielt jedoch die Augen geschlossen.

„Diskutiert?" Alicia sah Katie fragend an.

„Ja, diskutiert.", meinte Katie schulterzuckend. „Mit Händen, Füßen, Worten und Zauberstäben, um es noch deutlicher zu sagen. Ich würde sagen, die Sache ist unentschieden ausgegangen. Wir sind beide auf der Krankenstation gelandet."

„Ah! So langsam verstehe ich." Angelina grinste breit. „Dein Dauerschluckauf und seine Gewächshausohren. Oliver war mäßig begeistert."

„Genau das", bestätigte Katie und öffnete jetzt doch breit grinsend die Augen und sah zu ihren Freundinnen herunter. „Ihr müßt zugeben, er sah mit aus den Ohren wachsenden Kletterknollenranken recht ... interessant aus."

„Kann man wohl sag-", meinte Alicia ebenfalls grinsend, fuhr jedoch erschrocken herum, als hinter ihr lautes Gebrüll anschwoll. „Merlin nochmal! Was ist da denn los?"

„Wenn du mich fragst, ist unserem starken, schweigsamen Hufflepuffkapitän seine Beherrschung abhanden gekommen.", murmelte Katie vor sich hin und schwang sich von ihrem Regalplatz runter.

„Kann man wohl sagen.", stimmte Angelina ihr zu.

Nur Sekunden später stürmten die drei Gryffindorjägerinnen durch die Bibliothek auf die Stelle zu, wo Cedric Diggory gerade zu der längsten Wutrede seiner bisherigen Hogwartslaufbahn ansetze.

* * *

_Seine Hose fand schnell den Weg zu ihren Shirts, nur Minuten später landete auch ihre Unterwäsche irgendwo hinter ihnen auf dem Stoffberg. Sie strich immer ungeduldiger mit den Händen über seinen Körper, und er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, doch plötzlich stockte er. _

„_Was?", fragte sie irritiert, als er sich plötzlich umwandte und nach seiner Hose angelte. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als sie sah, wie er in einer der Taschen wühlte, doch dann entfuhr ihr ein leises Kichern, als sie sah, was er daraus hervor zog._

„_Ich sehe, du bist vorbereitet.", meinte sie und ließ ihre Hand über seine Hüfte gleiten, was ihm eine leise Gänsehaut verschaffte. „Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich hätte das jetzt glatt vergessen."_

„_Was für ein Glück für dich, dass du mich hast.", raunte er ihr zu, küßte sie und riss gleichzeitig die Kondompackung auf. „Nichts gegen Elternfreuden, aber damit sollten wir beide noch ein paar Jahre warten."_

„_Definitiv", hauchte sie zurück und zog ihn über sich, nachdem er sich das Stückchen Sicherheit übergezogen hatte. „Und vor allem nicht beim ersten Mal."_

_Er stöhnte leise auf und küßte sie langsam und innig. Er konnte sich schon jetzt kaum beherrschen, aber er wollte, dass das erste Mal für sie etwas besonderes wurde, und das sie es nicht bereute. Deshalb zwang er sich dazu, es langsam anzugehen, auch wenn es ihn fast um den Verstand brachte._

_Sie erwiderte den Kuß, während er sich langsam und vorsichtig über sie schob. Langsam ließ er nochmal die Hand abwärts gleiten, streichelte sie sanft und ging sicher, dass sie wirklich bereit für ihn war. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sanft an ihrer Oberlippe knabberte. Sie war mehr als nur bereit für sie._

„_Sieh mich an.", flüsterte er leise und schob mit seinem Knie sanft ihr Bein ein Stückchen weiter zur Seite, um sich in die richtige Position zu bringen._

_Sie sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an, in denen Lust, Vertrauen, aber auch ein kleines bißchen Angst lag. _

„_Ich werde vorsichtig sein.", versprach er ihr und strich langsam mit der Hand an ihrer Seite entlang, hielt kurz an ihrer Brust an und strich dann weiter bis zu ihrer Hüfte._

„_Ich weiß.", gab sie leise zurück._

* * *

Das erste, was Sophia Baker sah, als sie um die Ecke stürmte, von wo das Gebrüll kam, waren zwei völlig verschreckte Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff. Beide standen hinter ihrem wutschnaubenden Kapitän, der gefährlich nahe vor seinem Slytherinkollegen stand und ihm Sachen an den Kopf knallte, die sogar ihr, einer gestandenen Sechstklässlerin, hochrote Ohren verpaßte.

„CEDRIC!", brüllte sie und griff nach seinem Arm. „Reiß dich zusammen. Du traumatisierst deine zwei Kurzen da hinten."

„Ich traumatisiere meine beiden Kurzen?" Wutschnaubend und mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen fuhr Cedric zu ihr herum und ließ sie vollkommen verschreckt ein paar Schritte zurückstolpern. So aufgebracht hatte sie den sonst so genügsamen Hufflepuffkapitän noch nie erlebt. „_Ich _traumatisiere meine beiden Kurzen? Ich glaube es hakt. Wenn hier jemand die zwei traumatisiert, dann sind es diese Giftvipern hier."

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Diggory.", höhnte Marcus Flint angepisst. „Wir haben nichts weiter getan, als deine beiden Kindergartenkinder da hinten danach zu fragen, warum sie uns ausspionieren."

„AUSSPIONIEREN?" Cedric griff verärgert nach Flints Robenkragen und schob ihn rückwärts gegen eins der Regale. „Warum sollten die zwei das denn tun? Und vor allem, warum sollte ich euch das glauben?"

„Glaub was du willst, Diggory.", zischte Flint verächtlich und stieß Cedric mit einem Ruck von sich. „Tatsache ist, dass dein Mini-Gemüse sich hinter Regalen versteckt und uns ausspioniert hat. Und sowas kann ich ganz und gar nicht leiden. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn ich vertrauliche Sachen mit meinem Team bespreche."

„Vertrauliche Sachen, hm?" Cedric sah ihn ebenfalls verächtlich an. „Wie die Tatsache, dass wir euch diesen Mist hier zu verdanken haben, und ihr zu feige seid, um für euren Scheiß gerade zu stehen, oder was?"

„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass es wir waren, die das hier verbockt haben, Diggory?" Flint sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich kann dir garantieren, dass ich nicht wirklich wild darauf bin, mir hier mit euch Idioten die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen. Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass es niemand von meinen Leuten war."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.", schoss Cedric zurück. „Von meinen Leuten war es niemand. Wir sind fair genug, für einen Fehler einzustehen und nicht andere damit reinzuziehen. Die Ravenclaws sind zu intelligent, um sich durch eine vergessene Kondomverpackung zu verraten und die Gryffindors haben schlichtweg zuviel Courage, um sich nicht zu melden, wenn es jemand von ihnen war. Die einzigen, die vom Naturell her zu sowas hier fähig sind, seid doch ihr."

„Welch weise Worte.", murmelte jemand leise hinter Sophia, und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie die Weasleyzwillinge und Lee Jordan hinter sich stehen, die amüsiert auf das Geschehen vor ihnen sahen.

„Mich wundert nur, dass die ausgerechnet von dem da kommen.", meinte Lee kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so extrem austicken kann. Ich glaube, wir haben die Hufflepuffs immer unterschätzt."

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Jordan.", meinte Rebecca Hutchinson, die ein Stück weiter stand, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte und ihn gefährlich anfunkelte. „Leg dich mit einem Dachs an und du bekommst es mit dem ganzen Bau zu tun."

„Sieht ganz so aus.", meinte Lee nickend und sah zu, wie Cedric Flint wieder an den Kragen ging. „Und ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, dass es mir missfällt."

„Mir auch nicht.", meinte Fred und seufzte. „Und natürlich ist es mal wieder unser Kapitän, der uns den ganzen Spaß vermiest."

„Spielverderber", brummte George und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Ich würde eher sagen, unsere Kapitäne haben hier gesunden Menschenverstand bewiesen.", warf Cho ein, die ebenfalls dabei zusah, wie Oliver zusammen mit Roger zwischen die beiden Streithähne ging. „Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass die Lehrer so begeistert davon wären, wenn wir uns hier heute Nacht gegenseitig umbringen."

„Och, ein paar Schlangen weniger kämen der Menschheit sehr zugute.", warf Alicia ein, die sich jetzt zwischen George und Lee schob, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben.

„Noch mehr weise Worte.", grinste George und legte Alicia gut gelaunt den Arm um die Schulter.

* * *

_Seine Hand wanderte wieder nach oben, wo er ihr zum wiederholten Mal eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob. Ganz langsam schob er sich in sie, bis sie sich plötzlich verspannte und scharf die Luft einzog. Er spürte den Widerstand und stoppte, zog sich ein kleines Stück zurück, um dann wieder vorsichtig ein Stück in sie hinein zu stoßen. Er spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte und hielt ganz still._

„_Entspann dich.", flüsterte er leise und atmete tief durch, um die Kontrolle über sich nicht zu verlieren. Das Gefühl war einfach jetzt schon zu überwältigend, als dass er sich wirklich beherrschen konnte. Aber er tat es, ihr zuliebe. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass dieses Mal ihr erstes und gleichzeitig letztes Mal zusammen wurde, weil er sie verschreckt hatte. „Ich werde nicht weiter als bis hier gehen. Ich warne dich vor, wenn ich weiter gehe. Gewöhne dich erstmal daran."_

_Sie nickte stumm und mit geschlossenen Augen, und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Sie wollte dies, wollte es wirklich, es war nur ein neues, überwältigendes und auch leicht unangenehmes Gefühl, an das sie sich erstmal gewöhnen mußte. Das erste Mal ging selten schmerzlos über die Bühne, das wußte sie, aber sie vertraute ihm. Immerhin gab er sich alle Mühe, es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. _

_Einige Minuten lang lagen sie einfach nur da, küßten sich langsam, bewegten sich kaum, bis sie schließlich nickte und zu ihm auf sah. Sie spürte deutlich, wie sie sich entspannt hatte und der unangenehme Teil wegfiel. Sie spürte ihn halb in sich, aber es war inzwischen nur noch ein schönes Gefühl. Und sie wollte jetzt mehr. Sie wollte, dass er sich in ihr bewegte, dass er endlich auch den letzten Widerstand überwand._

„_OK", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich denke, ich bin soweit."_

_Er küßte sie leicht und lächelte sie an. _

„_OK", gab er leise zurück und begann, sich ganz leicht zu bewegen. Immer nur so weit, bis er auf den Widerstand stieß. Er schloß die Augen, konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf seine Atmung und biß die Zähne zusammen, um nicht jetzt schon zu kommen. Er war wirklich nicht weit davon entfernt, aber der kurze Zwischenstop gerade hatte ihm wieder ein wenig runter geholt. Er war nicht mehr ganz so kurz vor der Grenze wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Trotzdem war dies eine Situation, die ihm ziemlich viel Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte._

_Er spürte, wie auch das letzte bißchen Anspannung sie verließ und sie sich ihm völlig hingab. Sie vertraute ihm, dass er sie vorwarnen würde, wenn er wirklich ganz in sie hinein stoßen würde, und genau deswegen haßte er sich für einen Moment. Er hatte nämlich keineswegs vor, sie vorzuwarnen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie sich in dem Moment wieder verkrampfte und es so unnötig schmerzhaft für sich selber machte._

_Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange, sah ihr tief in die Augen und hielt seinen quälend langsamen Rhythmus bis kurz vor dem Widerstand ein. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf. Langsam senkte er den Kopf, fing ihre Lippen mit seinen ein und küßte sie innig. _

_Schließlich stieß er ganz zu und erstickte ihren überraschten und leicht erschrockenen Aufschrei mit eben diesem Kuß._

* * *

„OK, da wir uns jetzt alle wieder ein wenig beruhigt haben, können wir vielleicht alle mal sinnvoll an die Sache rangehen."

Rebecca sah streng in die Runde, der nicht ganz freiwillig komplett versammelten Gruppe. Es war gerade mal eine halbe Stunde her, dass Oliver und Roger Cedric von Marcus Flint weggezerrt und so eine handfeste Schlägerei verhindert hatten. Jetzt saßen die zwei so weit voneinander entfernt, wie es nur ging. Die beiden Zweitklässler, die unbeabsichtigt dieses ganze Drama ausgelöst hatten, saßen beinebaumelnd hinter Cedric und Roger auf einem Tisch, was für sie wohl so eine Art sichere Zone vor den verärgerten Slytherins darstellte.

„Und wie genau hast du dir das gedacht, Hutchinson?", spottete Montague gelangweilt und sah die Hufflepuff-Treiberin nichtmal an.

„Nun, ich habe zusammen mit Linda und Cho mal eine Liste aufgestellt, wer überhaupt dafür in Frage kommen würde, uns in diese Scheiße zu reißen, und ..."

„Und laß mich raten.", fiel Montague ihr ins Wort und grinste sie jetzt doch recht spöttisch an. „Wir Slytherins stehen komplett auf der Liste."

„Nein", gab Rebecca zurück und erntete dafür überraschte Blicke von allen Seiten. „Euer Besensponsor steht nicht mit drauf. Er erschien uns dann doch noch ein wenig zu grün hinter den Ohren für diese Art der Freizeitbeschäftigung."

Amüsiertes Gelächter war daraufhin zu hören und diesmal bestand für Oliver kein Zweifel mehr, dass die am heftigsten unterdrückten Lacher von seinem Sucher stammten, der sich selber in den Unterarm biß, um nicht völlig in Hysterie zu verfallen.

„Findest du das etwa lustig, Potter?", fauchte Malfoy seinen Widersacher verärgert an.

„So wie es aussieht, findet er es tatsächlich lustig, Malfoy.", gab Fred mit einem liebenswürdig-falschen Lächeln zurück, da Harry nicht dazu in der Lage war, zu antworten. „Und ich kann es ihm nachfühlen."

„Wer hat dich gefragt, Weasley?", zischte Malfoy ihn an. „Halt du dich da raus, sonst lernst du mich kennen."

„Oh! Jetzt kriege ich aber Angst.", höhnte Fred und verdrehte dann die Augen, als er sich von Malfoy abwandte.

„Können wir jetzt vielleicht zum Punkt kommen?", warf Rebecca verärgert ein. „Wir haben alle auf diese Liste geschrieben, die in der fünften Klasse und höher sind. Alle darunter schienen uns einfach zu jung zu sein."

„Nun, das klingt doch mal danach, als hättet ihr eure Zwangsgefangenschaft hier wenigstens sinnvoller genutzt als wir.", brummte Katie und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Wir haben uns dagegen nur mit Augenfarben raten die Zeit um die Ohren geschlagen."

„Augenfarben raten?" Adrian Pucey, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß, grinste sie breit an. „Ihr müßt euch ja sehr gelangweilt haben, wenn ihr euch mit so sinnlosen Sachen beschäftigt. Ich dachte, ihr hättet Bücher einsortiert, Bell."

„Und ich dachte, ihr hättet dasselbe getan, Pucey.", schoss Katie zurück und sah ihn jetzt finster an. „Und nur zu deiner Information, bei dir hatten wir alle keine Antwort parat. Du kannst also von deinem hohen Ross runterkommen."

„Wie enttäuschend.", meinte Adrian, sah jedoch ganz und gar nicht danach aus, als wäre er enttäuscht. „Und das, wo ich euch drei ohne lange darüber nachzudenken in die entsprechenden Schubladen einsortieren könnte."

„Ach ja?", meinte Angelina und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ihr war Katies faustdicke Lüge keineswegs entgangen, aber sie würde einen Teufel tun, und ihre Freundin in die Pfanne hauen.

„Ja, Johnson.", gab Adrian zurück. „Deine sind fast schwarz, die von der Spinnet karamellfarben und die von eurem kleinen Besen da drüben, meergrün."

„Meergrün?" Katie sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ja, meergrün. Südseemeergrün. Grünblau, irgendwie nicht so recht einsortierbar.", meinte Adrian und sah Katie jetzt mit skeptisch zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. „Allerdings im Moment eher sturmgrau, wenn ich mir das so ansehe."

„Du bist ein Idiot, Pucey.", fuhr Katie ihn an, und stand dann vom Boden auf. „Aber da ich ja zum Glück nicht auf der Verdächtigenliste stehe, klinke ich mich jetzt hier aus. Adios. Ich suche mir einen Platz zum schlafen."

„Hey, nicht so schnell, Katie.", hielt Rebecca sie zurück. „Es ist nicht so ganz richtig, dass du nicht auf der Verdächtigenliste stehst."

„Wieso?", hakte Katie nach und drehte sich leicht verwirrt zu Rebecca um. „Du sagtest gerade, dass ihr alle ab der fünften Klasse aufwärts drauf habt. Ich bin erst in der vierten."

„Ja, aber du hast Anfang September Geburtstag und dir fehlen theoretisch nicht viele Tage zur fünften Klasse.", erklärte Rebecca und sah Katie leicht entschuldigend an, die sich nachdenklich auf eine Tischkante sinken lassen hatte. „Sorry, ist nunmal so. Und aus einem recht ähnlichen Grund steht auch Simon mit auf der Liste. Ihr habt halt beide das Alter."

„Tja, dumm gelaufen, Bell."

„Schnauze, Pucey."

„Hey, anständig bleiben.", fuhr Roger dazwischen und warf beiden einen warnenden Blick zu. „Also ich finde die Idee mit dieser Liste wirklich gut. Seien wir mal ehrlich. Zwei von uns hier spielen ein falsches Spiel, aus was für Gründen auch immer. Und das sollten wir hier jetzt mal über das altbekannte Ausschlußverfahren ergründen."

„Genau das war die Idee dahinter.", bestätigte Rebecca und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, als sie ihre Liste hochhob und einen Blick darauf warf. „Also, fangen wir an. Wer hat ein glaubhaftes Alibi? Und mit glaubhaft meine ich, dass nicht eure besten Freunde oder einer aus dieser Runde es bestätigen könnte. Was wir brauchen sind unbefangene Zeugen. Lehrer, Mr. Filch, Madame Pince, Madame Pomfrey, irgendwelche Schüler, die euch nichts schuldig sind oder sonstwie für euch lügen würden."

„Ich lach mich tot.", warf Miles Bletchley trocken ein. „Unter den Umständen hat doch unser gesamtes Team keine Chance, von dieser Liste runter zu kommen. Von anderen Schülern würdet ihr doch keinem ein Alibi in unserem Fall abnehmen."

„Ja ist es denn zu fassen?", warf Oliver spottend ein. „Ein intelligenter Slytherin? Das ich das noch erleben darf."

„Halt die Klappe, Wood.", fuhr Bletchley ihn an, doch die Antwort ging in allgemeinem Gelächter der Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors unter.

* * *

_Er spürte, wie sie sich unter ihm leicht aufbäumte und dann wieder zurücksank. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er ihren Mund mit seinem verschlossen. Er löste sich erst wieder von ihr, als er spürte, wie sie sich unter ihm entspannte._

„_Sorry Honey", murmelte er leise an ihren Lippen. „Ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, ich warne dich vor, aber ..."_

„_Ist okay", gab sie leise zurück und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, um ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich verstehe, warum du es nicht getan hast. Ich hätte mich nur wieder verspannt. Es ist besser so." Sie bewegte leicht ihre Hüfte und sorgte dafür, dass er scharf die Luft einsog. „Und jetzt zeig mir, was so toll an all dem hier ist."_

„_Mit dem größsten Vergnügen, Honey.", gab er zurück, grinste sie an und fing dann ihre Lippen wieder ein. Diesmal war sein Kuß allerdings nicht mehr langsam und innig, sondern heiß und leidenschaftlich._

_Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, gingen tiefer und trafen immer wieder einen Punkt tief in ihr, der sie aufkeuchen ließ. Sie spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr aufbaute, dass sie nicht benennen konnte, dass sie aber immer mehr herbei sehnte. Und sie spürte, wie er ihr mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen in die Schulter biß. Sie ahnte, dass er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, es ihr schön zu machen, aber sie wollte es nicht mehr. Er hatte ihr schon längst bewiesen, dass er hier nicht nur an sich dachte, sondern hauptsächlich an sie, und sie wollte, dass er jetzt endlich einmal an sich dachte._

_Das Gefühl, dass ihn umgab, war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte so lange davon geträumt, dies mit ihr zu tun, hatte sich so oft vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, sich endlich in ihr zu versenken, dass es ihn fast zerriss, als er es endlich tun konnte. Trotzdem wollte er sich nicht völlig gehen lassen. Immerhin war dies hier ihr erstes Mal. Doch als er spürte, wie sie ihm entgegen kam und ihn antrieb, sich gehen zu lassen, war es mit seiner Beherrschung endgültig vorbei._

_Er hob den Kopf an, sah ihr mit vor Erregung dunklen Augen in ihre, sah den leicht verschleierten Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, bemerkte, dass sie dies hier genoß und verlor endgültig die Kontrolle. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei stieß er tiefer in sie hinein. Seine Bewegungen wurden härter und schneller, sorgten dafür, dass ihr immer wieder leise Schreie entfuhren und brachten ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns._

_Er richtete sich ein Stück auf und umfaßte ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen, veränderte dadurch leicht den Winkel und konnte auf diese Weise noch tiefer in sie eindringen._

„_Ja ... ja ... oh bitte, ja ...", keuchte sie und bis sich wieder auf ihre Unterlippe, um einen lauteren Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. _

_Er stieß härter zu, tiefer, erhöhte sein Tempo. Mit einem Daumen suchte er die Stelle an ihrer feuchten Spalte, die sie zum beben brachte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich zurückhielt. Schließlich hatte er ihr vorhin gesagt, dass er sie heute Nacht schreien hören wollte. Und genau dafür würde er sorgen. Sie sollte sich vollkommen gehen lassen, wenn sie kam, und er wußte, es würde ihn mitreißen, wenn sie seinen Namen schrie._

* * *

Die beiden zwölfjährigen Ravenclaw-Treiber Davey Miller und Thomas Broadman saßen beinebaumelnd hoch oben auf den Regalen für Alte Runen, von wo aus sie einen allgemeinen Überblick über ihre versammelten Quidditchkollegen hatten, die sich gerade über ihre möglichen oder auch nicht vorhandenen Alibis für die entsprechende Nacht die Köpfe heiß redeten. Mittlerweile zog sich die Debatte in die dritte Stunde. Inzwischen war es vier Uhr morgens, aber kaum jemand von den dort unten Versammelten schien die späte Stunde etwas auszumachen. Ihnen allen war klar, dass dies eine Sache war, von der die Lehrer wollten, dass sie sie unter sich ausmachten. Sie wollten eigentlich nicht wirklich, dass die beiden Verursacher sich meldeten. Eigentlich wollten sie den Quidditchspielern nur klar machen, dass sie nicht stillschweigend zuließen, wie diese gewisse Privilegien ausnutzten, die sie hatten. Die Spieler selber sahen das allerdings völlig anders. Sie wollten wissen, wem sie diese schlaflose Nacht in der abgesperrten Bibliothek verdankten. Schlaflos, eingesperrt und zauberstablos, denn die Zauberstäbe hatten ihnen die Lehrer wohlweislich abgenommen, bevor sie sie hier eingesperrt hatten, damit sie die Bibliothek wieder vernünftig sortierten.

„Also wenn du mich fragst, dann ist das keine Inter-Team-Sache.", meinte Thomas leise und spitze neugierig die Ohren, als seine Teamkollegin Linda Walker mit einem der Weasleys in einen handfesten Streit geriet.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Davey ihn, der schon seit einer ganzen Weile skeptisch die Blicke über einige der Slytherins gleiten ließ, die schräg links vor ihm saßen und die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten.

„Naja, denk doch mal nach.", meinte Thomas nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wenn es wirklich eine Sache zwischen zwei Teamkameraden wäre, hätten sich die beiden ja melden können, als wir alle teamweise befragt wurden. Warum riskieren die, dass wir alle hier Strafdienst ableisten sollen und so die Gefahr besteht, dass die anderen Teams über die beiden herfallen, wenn sie ihnen irgendwie auf die Schliche kommen? Das kann doch nur heißen, dass es zwei aus unterschiedlichen Teams waren, die lieber geschwiegen haben, statt den jeweils anderen in die Pfanne zu hauen."

„Nicht zwangsläufig.", meinte Davey, runzelte nochmal kurz die Stirn über das slytherinsche Gehabe vor ihm, bevor er seinen Freund ansah. „Es könnte auch jemand mit jemandem sein, der oder die nicht im Team ist."

„In der Gerätekammer im abgeschlossenen Bereich, wo du spezielle Zugangsrechte brauchst?" Thomas sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Nie im Leben. Die Schuldigen sind beide heute Nacht hier. Da unten, um genau zu sein. Und beide lügen, dass sich die Balken biegen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", meinte Davey und ließ den Blick wieder schweifen, doch er schien Thomas' Blick zu spüren und fügte seiner Bemerkung noch eine Erklärung hinzu. „Hast du mal genau aufgepaßt? Es gibt da unten einige, die kein Alibi haben."

„Ja, aber die meinen, dass es halt blöd gelaufen ist. Man kann ihnen halt auch das Gegenteil nicht beweisen." Thomas sah zweifelnd über die Menge unter ihm. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich auch kein Alibi. Ich habe noch bis 11 Uhr nachts im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum Hausaufgaben gemacht und bin dann ins Bett. Bezeugen kann das niemand. Ihr alle habt um die Zeit schon geschlafen. Aber es ist halt Tatsache. Ich denke, vielen von denen da unten geht es genauso."

„Das ist gar nicht das, was mich stutzig macht.", meinte Davey. „Ich glaube, lügen tut da unten so gut wie keiner. Ich denke eher, dass die beiden sich geschickt um die Sache herum reden, damit man ihnen später keine Lüge vorwerfen kann, wenn sie doch auffliegen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Thomas irritiert, da er Davey nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Ich meine damit, dass da unten einige noch nicht wirklich gesagt haben, wo sie in dieser Nacht tatsächlich waren.", erklärte Davey. „Sie haben kein Alibi genannt. Weder ein überprüfbares, noch ein unüberprüfbares. Sie haben einfach geschwiegen oder die Worte so verdreht, dass es keiner dahinter gekommen ist, dass sie eigentlich gar kein Alibi genannt haben."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Thomas und machte große Augen. Davey nickte lediglich und ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen. „Und wer?"

„Nun, da wären zum einen Linda und Roger bei uns.", fing Davey an, aufzuzählen, was Thomas einen ungläubigen Blick zu seinem Kapitän werfen ließ, dessen Beziehung mit Sophia allgemein bekannt ist. Genauso wie Sophias Einstellung zum Thema Sex. Davey grinste, denn er ahnte, was Thomas durch den Kopf ging. „Ich sehe, du merkst etwas. OK, weiter. Bei den Hufflepuffs ist es Cedric Diggory, der in Hieroglyphen redet, ohne dass es scheinbar jemand merkt. Bei den Gryffindors drücken sich Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet und Katie Bell unklar aus, und bei den Slytherins sind es Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley und Adrian Pucey, die nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken."

„Das sind ja alle Kapitäne.", meinte Thomas verblüfft, wodurch Davey irritiert blinzelte.

„Stimmt", meinte er nachdenklich. „Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich war eigentlich eher damit beschäftigt, aus diesen Leuten die richtige Zusammenstellung zu finden."

„Ist gar nicht so leicht.", murmelte Thomas und sah die entsprechenden Schüler nachdenklich an. „Irgendwie paßt da nichts zusammen. Absolut nichts."

„Nun, vor ein paar Nächten hat es definitiv gepaßt.", gab Davey trocken zurück. „Und wie es gepaßt hat."

* * *

„_Jaaa ... ungh ... oh Gott ... ja ... nicht aufhören ... bitte, nicht aufhören ...", keuchte sie auf. Sie hatte den Kopf zurück geworfen, die Augen geschlossen und krallte sich mit einer Hand in dem Stoffberg unter ihr fest. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen, und hielt die andere Hand über seiner, trieb ihn an, seinen rasenden Rhythmus mit dem Daumen einzuhalten, während er immer wieder tief in sie stieß und diesen magischen Punkt traf._

„_Bestimmt ... nicht", presste er hervor und erhöhte sein Tempo sogar noch, was ihr ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Er spürte, dass sie kurz davor stand, zu kommen, und auch er brauchte nicht mehr lange. „Komm für mich, Honey. Laß dich gehen. Schrei für mich."_

„_Ich ... oh jaaa, das ist ... ich ... ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaah", stieß sie hervor und auch er stöhnte laut auf, als er spürte, wie sie sich kurz versteifte und dann heftig bebend kam. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen. Er spürte, wie sie sich um ihn zusammen zog und als sie schließlich lautstark seinen Namen schrie, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß kam er, stöhnte ihren Namen heraus und brach schließlich heftig zitternd auf ihr zusammen._

* * *

„Nun, ich hoffe, Ihre Nacht war lehrreich. Sie haben jetzt ein paar Stunden Zeit, um eventuell entgangenen Schlaf nachzuholen. Zum Mittagessen erwarte ich jedoch jeden einzelnen von Ihnen an ihren entsprechenden Tischen zu sehen." Albus Dumbledores blitzende blaue Augen funkelten amüsiert über seine halbmondförmigen Gläser, als er seinen Blick über der müden Schülerschar vor sich schweifen ließ. „Denken Sie zukünftig nur daran, dass Sie zwar Privilegien besitzen, aber dass damit auch Pflichten und Verantwortung einhergehen. Nutzen Sie diese Privilegien also nicht noch einmal leichtfertig aus. Sie haben jetzt einen Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen, dass die Strafe auf entsprechende Vergehen außerhalb der Norm ist. Ich hoffe, dass vor allem die zwei, die diese Strafe zu verantworten haben, eine Lehre daraus gezogen haben. Sie ziehen nicht nur sich selber hinein, sondern auch Unschuldige. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit Ihnen."

Gähnend und leise vor sich hin grummelnd machten sich die einzelnen Teams auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und von dort aus in ihre Schlafsäle. Lee machte auf halbem Weg die unangenehme Begegnung mit Carmen Ramirez, die ihn stinksauer zusammenstauchte, dass das gesamte Gryffindorteam schuldbewußt die Köpfe einzog und sich schleunigst verdrückte. Lee versuchte noch einen kurzen Moment, zu retten, was eigentlich nicht mehr zu retten war, gab es dann jedoch auf. Er war einfach zu verärgert über diese unfaire Behandlung und definitiv zu müde, um sich in sinnlose Missionen zu stürzen.

Im Erdgeschoss schoben Rebecca Hutchinson und Kayla Lowman ihre beiden jüngsten Teammitglieder vor sich her, die den Eindruck machten, als würden sie schlafwandeln. Einige kurze Blicke untereinander reichten den Hufflepuffs jedoch, um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihren Teammitgliedern vertrauen konnten. Sie waren sich absolut sicher. Wem auch immer sie diese ganz spezielle Nacht in der Hogwartsbibliothek zu verdanken hatten, er oder sie kam nicht aus ihrem Team.

Die Heimkehr der Ravenclaws ging dagegen nicht ganz so friedlich über die Bühne. Thomas und Davey warfen ihre Beobachtungen und Schlußfolgerungen in die Runde, wodurch es zu einem nicht sonderlich freundlichen „Gespräch" zwischen Roger und Sophia kam, da Sophia scheinbar gerade ein Licht aufgegangen war. Roger versuchte nicht sehr erfolgreich seine aufgebrachte Freundin zu beruhigen, da er sich scheinbar keiner Schuld bewußt war. Im Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum kam es daher an diesem frühen Samstagmorgen zu einem lautstarken Krach, der viele friedlich schlafende Hauskameraden aus ihren geruhsamen Träumen riss. Thomas und Davey machten sich dagegen schleunigst aus dem Staub und zogen ihre Decken bis über die Köpfe, als sie in ihren Betten lagen. Beide waren sich in diesem Moment nicht so ganz sicher, wem von den beiden Teamkameraden sie glauben und beistehen sollten.

In den kühlen Gängen tief unten in den Kerkern Hogwarts verschwand dagegen ein äußerst zufriedenes Slytherinteam in ihre Schlafsäle. Zwar hatten auch sie noch keine Ahnung, welchen beiden ihrer kurzzeitigen Mitgefangenen sie diese Nacht zu verdanken hatten, aber alle waren sich einig, dass sie lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt hatten. Es hatte alle gereizt, immer wieder in bestimmte Richtungen zu sticheln und sie hatten einiges herausgefunden. Zum Beispiel, dass Oliver Wood es mit Mädchen wirklich noch nicht so extrem hatte, dass Sophia Baker Roger Davies tatsächlich konsequent auf Abstand hielt und es nichtmal zu Fummeleien kommen ließ, dass ausgerechnet die unschuldig wirkende Rebecca Hutchinson diejenige war, die Penelope Clearwater Percy Weasley ausgespannt hatte oder dass Kayla Lowman und Linda Walker ihre Unschuld ganz klassisch auf dem Astronomieturm verloren hatten. Allerdings nicht an jemanden, der letzte Nacht anwesend war. Und dann war da noch die wirklich große Überraschung, dass Lee Jordan es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ein Date mit der Schuldiva Carmen Ramirez zu bekommen, was ihm aber nichts gebracht hatte, da er mit ihnen Strafdienst schieben durfte. Ja, sie hatten in der letzten Nacht durchaus einigen Spaß gehabt.

* * *

_Er hörte ihren rasenden Herzschlag und ihren keuchenden Atem, als er mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrer Brust lag und selber versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ganz vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihr zurück, entfernte das benutzte Kondom und schlug eins der Stoffbanner um sie beide, damit sie nicht froren, jetzt, wo die Hitze des Augenblicks vorbei war._

_Langsam strich er ihr eine völlig verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte, als sie träge die Augen öffnete und zu ihm rauf blinzelte. Sie hob die Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Dann wanderte sie weiter in seinen Nacken und zog sie näher zu sich runter._

_Langsam und unendlich zärtlich küßte sie ihn und löste sich dann wieder von ihm._

„_Danke", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich werde immer zu den Mädchen gehören, die sich gerne an ihr erstes Mal zurück erinnern."_

„_Nichts zu danken.", gab er ebenso leise zurück und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen. „So sollten erste Male schließlich sein."_

„_Nur leider sind sie nicht immer so.", gab sie zurück und zog ihn enger an sich, um mit ihm zu kuscheln. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viele Horrorgeschichten man_ _in den Mädchenschlafsälen davon hört."_

„_Na, dann bin ich froh, dass du keine Horrorgeschichten zu erzählen hast.", murmelte er leise und strich leicht mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang, während er langsam und gleichmäßig mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr, was immer wieder leichte Schauer durch ihren Körper jagte._

„_Ich auch.", murmelte sie leise und schläfrig. Sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn und nur Minuten später konnte er an ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen erkennen, dass sie eingeschlafen war._

„_Ich liebe dich, Honey.", murmelte er fast unhörbar. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr."_

* * *

Gähnend hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und stolperte die Treppe herab. Sie war hundemüde. Die letzte Nacht hatte nicht nur körperlich an ihren Reserven gezerrt, sondern auch geistig. Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, all die fiesen Klippen so zu umschiffen, dass niemand ihr auf die Schliche kam und merkte, dass sie genau das tat. Sie wußte, sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass irgendjemand hinter ihr kleines Geheimnis kam, auch wenn sie dadurch Unschuldige mit in die ganze Sache hineingezogen hatte. Es tat ihr leid. Vor allem für die beiden Teams, die nun wirklich absolut nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatten. Aber sie wußte auch, dass hier die Hölle los sein würde, wenn ihre Beziehung auffliegen würde.

Sie liebte ihn, mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, sonst hätte sie sich ihm vor einigen Nächten im Geräteraum nicht hingegeben. Aber offiziell galten sie nunmal als Feinde, auch wenn sie beide dies als völligen Quatsch ansahen. Sie hatten sich fest vorgenommen, dass sie ihre Beziehung nach den Sommerferien öffentlich machen würden, wenn sie dann noch Bestand hatte. Trotz allen Klischees und Vorurteilen. Aber jetzt hatten sie an ihre Teams und ihre Häuser zu denken. Schließlich hatten sie beide noch die Chance, den Pokal zu gewinnen. Und diese Chance wollte keiner von ihnen aufgeben.

Hinter sich konnte sie eine Tür gegen eine Wand schlagen hören und als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie ihn aus dem Seitengang zu den Kerkern auf sich zukommen sehen. Er stutzte kurz, setzte dann allerdings ein breites Grinsen auf und ging scheinbar lässig auf sie zu, bis er dicht vor ihr stand.

„Guten Morgen, Honey. Gut geschlafen?"

„Definitiv. Nur ein wenig zu kurz."

„Dito. Wir sollten das nächste Mal halt nicht vergessen, die Beweismittel zu entsorgen."

„Also da wasche ich meine Hände in Unschuld. Dafür warst du zuständig."

„Ja, in dem Fall sind immer wir Kerle zuständig. Verstehe."

„Absolut. Ihr macht dieses Beweismittel schließlich auch 'schmutzig'."

„Sei froh, dass ich nur dieses Beweismittel 'schmutzig' gemacht habe. Mir ist eine Standpauke und ein Vortrag von Dumbledore dem Großen definitiv lieber, als ein Anschiss von deinem Vater, weil ich sein kleines Mädchen geschwängert habe."

„Oh dem widerspreche ich nicht. Dieses Gespräch würdest du nicht überleben."

„Genau das befürchte ich, ja."

Azurblaue Augen versanken für einige endlose Sekunden in meergrüne. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln wurde getauscht, doch dann trennten sie sich. Schließlich waren sie im Hogwartsuniversum noch immer Feinde, auch wenn es in ihren Herzen seit Monaten vollkommen anders aussah. Aber lange mußten sie diese Farce schließlich nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Nur noch einige Wochen lang. Ein Spiel, eine Jahresendprüfung und die Spanne der Sommerferien trennten sie davon, ein mächtiges Erdbeben im Hogwartsuniversum zu verursachen.

* * *

**A/N: **Und? Habt ihr erraten, wer es ist? Diejenigen unter euch, die mich einigermaßen kennen, sollten es eigentlich erraten haben. So schwierig habe habe ich es euch eigentlich nicht gemacht. Sollte trotzdem noch jemand auf dem Schlauch stehen, beantworte ich gerne Fragen zur Identität der beiden "Übeltäter". Laßt mir nur eine Review da und bittet mich um die Lösung.

Und auch wenn ihr die Antwort zu wissen glaubt, dürft ihr mich gerne darüber informieren, wie es euch gefallen hat. Ich bin nämlich sehr kribbelig und hoffe, dass mir dieses Thema gut gelungen ist. Eventuell gibt es dann nämlich irgendwann nochmal einen Nachschlag in dieser Rating-Schublade. ;-)


End file.
